


Hazy Memories

by kagaoli



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Being Boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Emotions, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holding Hands, Indirect Kiss, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Music, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Pandora Hearts Week 2020, Piano, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Presents, Promises, Prompt Fic, Romance, Snow, Snowmen, Spin the Bottle, Tea Parties, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagaoli/pseuds/kagaoli
Summary: Pandora Hearts Week 2020, but make it late!
Relationships: Alice/Sharon Rainsworth, Echo & Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray, Xerxes Break/Reim Lunettes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is. Extremely late-
> 
> Um anyway,, I’ll add tags to this as I update it cause I never know what I’m gonna write about until it’s on paper anyway- A lot of this is just...gay propaganda because I can.
> 
> I’ll try to finish as fast as possible because I’m already late and I don’t want lack of motivation to kill me here akdhksdh
> 
> So enjoy!!!!

It wasn’t like him to be nervous—not in the slightest. Yet there Oz was, practically mirroring his valet’s usual personality.

It was utterly horrible—an experience he never thought he would have to bear, to which he wondered just how Gilbert could scrape by when Oz constantly teased him into this state. Perhaps he’d be a little nicer from now on.

“Cat got your tongue?” Break teased from across the floor, his chin resting comfortably on his bent knee. “Rather, it would be Raven, wouldn’t it?” A smirk crossed the man’s face and Oz began to feel a dry heat growing inside his throat. He hesitantly flicked his gaze over to Gilbert, who seemed just as shaken up—if not worse.

It didn’t seem like Gilbert would hate to kiss Oz, but the latter wasn’t aware of if he would like it either, which only made his head spin even more. Though, he would assume it was his fault for going along with the game of spin the bottle anyway; there would be a chance he would have to kiss Gilbert, that he knew, and all the same it both compelled and drew him away from it.

But there was no out anymore; Oz was cheerfully going along with everyone else and, upon his turn, the bottle had landed on Gilbert, as fate would have it. Of course everyone laughed at first, poking and prodding at the Raven whilst teasing him about having to now lock lips with his precious master, but then their eyes laid upon Oz himself, flushed cheeks and shoulders trembling ever so slightly. There was silence then.

“I—I’m not embarrassed!” Oz retorted to Break in spite of himself; he was, in fact, deathly embarrassed, but he was supposed to be the confident one here—Gilbert was the only one who should’ve been blushing like a mess and stumbling over himself.

Break laughed in return and leaned forward even more, the glint in his eye giving nothing to Oz but a bad feeling in his gut; Sharon smacked him lightly on the shoulder in an attempt to shut him up, but this wasn’t a matter of life-or-death, and he was having too much fun. “Oho, is that so? Then by all means, Oz, go right ahead.”

“B-Break—!” Gilbert had begun to protest once more (as he had been, though Oz was too busy stirring up his own emotions to have been bothered to listen), but his master was prideful and that would be both of their downfalls one day.

“Gil, come,” the boy commanded as if the valet were a dog, but nonetheless Gilbert listened, much to Break’s amusement. Oz fondly gave him a pat on the head when Gilbert shuffled himself in front of him—for a moment, his worries dissipated and he simply smiled at the man, but soon enough their stupid little game came crashing back into his mind and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

They said nothing more—what could they possibly say to each other before this, anyway—and Oz carefully cupped Gilbert’s cheek within the palm of his hand; if he didn’t know better, he would’ve guessed that Gilbert was drunk again from how red he was. He held his breath before leaning in and pressing a quick, chaste kiss against his valet’s lips and then it was over. He let out his breath, bit back a giddy grin, and then crossed his arms triumphantly.

“See? I told you I wasn’t embarrassed.”

“Hmm, perhaps not, but our poor little Gilbert seems to have passed out, hasn’t he?” Break covered another mischievous grin behind a long sleeve and, heard by a loud cracking sound, broke off a piece of a hidden lollipop into his mouth.

Oz flinched and looked up, suddenly aware of the weight upon himself—sure enough, Gilbert had completely passed out, barely being held upright by the grip his master had on one shoulder. “Agh, Gil!” He burst out, half-laughing and half-complaining. Though, he had to admit that Gilbert did have it much tougher than he did—at least now Oz wasn’t feeling so flustered, Gilbert must have done his best to sap it all out of him through their kiss.

In a way, that seemed like something Gilbert would have noticed and wished for, strange as it may be.

Sighing, Oz did his best to move his valet over onto the couch (with help from Break and Sharon) and draped a blanket over him.When the others turned their backs to resume the game, the master silently placed another kiss to the palm of Gilbert’s hand.

And Break only snickered as he watched the glass bottle spin on the next turn.


	2. Starry Sky

"Oz-k—"

"Just Oz."

"Then...Oz," Echo started again (formality had become a habit she still struggled to break), pouting slightly as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, "thank you. Thank you for being my friend."

Oz glanced over at her and sat up, shifting himself to comfort over the tiles of the roof they were sitting on. "You're thanking me for something like that?" He asked with a small chuckle; he turned his gaze upwards toward the sky once more, then continued, "Echo, don't you think we're sorta like the stars in the night sky?"

"What...?"

"Well," Oz smiled, soft and genuine, while pressing the side of his head against his shoulder, "we're radiant, you know? Every single person is so bright and unique, but we're all just passing by. Maybe we're not really here to begin with, but you still acknowledge their existence, right?"

Echo stared at him for a moment, taking in his quiet words and his subtle movement; she figured he would say something carefree and listless like usual, but it felt much more authentic—something he felt deep within rather than a surface-level mask he frequently hid behind. "I...don't know if I agree or not," the girl finally responded after a long pause, "but your way of thinking—it's optimistic."

"Is it?" Oz laughed sheepishly and tucked his hands beneath himself. "I guess you're right, Echo. But isn't it nice to think that even if you're long gone, someone is still thinking of you? Something like that...I think that would be nice."

"I see," Echo muttered in response, further burying her chin between her knees. She wasn't one to comfort—she had never been, really—but she found herself slowly leaning towards Oz and placing one hand against his own as they sat beside one another. "I think," she started, her heart skipping a beat, "even if you disappeared, I wouldn't forget you. There's no way I could...." Her cheeks flushed red and half of her wanted to jump up and clarify that she didn't mean anything by that, it was just how she felt, raw and pure, but her throat closed up on its own as if to silence her.

And Oz laughed—he moved his hand a bit so that their fingers were clasped together lightly, and gave a gentle squeeze. "I don't think I'd ever be able to forget you either, Echo. You're an important friend of mine and I'm glad you've finally come to reciprocate that!" He was partly teasing her at the end, but Echo could tell that he was serious; he cared for her deeply and in return she was grateful—truly and wholeheartedly. He was almost like family to her now, someone she didn't want to let go of. It felt like time was stopped when they were together, for better or for worse, but Echo knew deep down that he understood her in a way that no one else could.

Somehow, he had managed to break down every wall she had put up.

"Promise?" The girl spoke up and gave Oz a serious look—even if she was, to the blond it just looked like he was staring at the face of a frustrated toddler.

"Promise, I promise!" He responded gleefully, throwing himself back against the shingles of the roof and pulling her back with him. They laid together for much longer, watching the stars twinkle in the sky above them with their hands intertwined, and said nothing.

After all, there was no need for words when they already understood each other so well.


	3. Snow

Oz rubbed his hands together, blowing hot air against them for added warmth. He walked over to where Gilbert sat on a nearby bench, smoking a cigarette tucked between his knuckles. He gave the valet no chance to protest before plucking the roll of paper from his hand and tossing it to the ground to crush under his heel. “Gil, if you want to stop smoking you actually have to stop, y’know?”

Gilbert flinched, shamefully tugging the front of his hat downward to fiddle with the rim. “I know, but—! It’s just second nature at this point,” he groaned in response, though shut up immediately after Oz sent him a quick glare; the man even cowered back against the bench a bit, worried he had angered his master.

The blond only sighed, to Gilbert’s relief. “I know, Gil. How about we get your mind off it then?” Oz grinned and took Gilbert’s gloved hands in his own, pulling the valet to his feet. “Let’s play in the snow! It’ll be fun!” He declared cheerfully, twirling himself around under Gilbert’s arm before falling back into the bed of snow beneath their feet; unfortunately, Gilbert was pulled on top of the blond boy.

“Oz—!” Gilbert yelped, reflexively propping himself up over the said boy before he crushed his master’s small body.

Oz giggled and reached up to grab onto the collar of Gilbert’s shirt; he grinned, watching the shifting of his valet’s expression with great satisfaction. “This kinda reminds me of when we first met, you know? But this time it was you looking out for me, from yourself no less! Silly Gilbert, you worry too much!” He leaned up slightly, tugging Gilbert down by the collar to meet him in the middle for a quick kiss. “You won’t hurt me, Gil. I know that already.”

“Y-yes, but—” Gilbert began to speak in his defense, already blushing from their intimacy and the kiss Oz delivered, but grew silent rather swiftly after figuring that his master wouldn’t budge on that—at least it was nice to know that Oz trusted him so much. He had standards for himself, constantly second guessing himself and doubting his decisions, but it was always his master that grounded him with comforting words and actions; even simple things such as a nod his way or a smile upon greeting each other was certain to brighten the man’s spirits.

“Let’s build a snowman,” Oz suggested now, gently shoving Gilbert off of him (who complied easily and sat back on his knees to allow Oz to stand again). He began to roll the nearby snow into a ball along its own surface, gathering more and more until he needed Gilbert’s help to roll it more; once it was big enough for the base—they were planning on three tiers, it seemed—Oz pat it down and smoother it out a bit more before repeating everything again.

It wasn’t too long until the snowman was complete, only lacking in facial and bodily details, and Oz looked at it pridefully. “Okay,” He exclaimed, resting his hands on his hips, “final touches!”

After rocks had replaced most of the snowman’s features, Oz glanced up at Gilbert and smirked. He reached up and yanked the blue scarf from around his valet’s neck (who again yelped in surprise at the action), carefully draping it around the snowman instead.

“Done!”

“A-at least warn me before you do something like that, Oz....” Gilbert furrowed his brow the slightest bit, rubbing at his neck, which was now much colder than it was before. 

Oz pivoted around to face Gilbert again and folded his hands behind his back cutely. “Say, Gil, do you think it looks good?” He cooed, making an expectant and innocent expression—it was almost like Gilbert was staring a puppy straight in the face.

He couldn’t say no—not like it was the worst snowman in the world anyway.

“O-of course it does, Oz, you made it.”

“Hmm.” The blond hummed in reply and then took Gilbert’s hand in his own. “Well then, let’s go inside now. You’ll catch a cold without a scarf, so we’ll come to play out here again tomorrow. A master has to look out for his valet too!”

Gilbert blinked, turning red, and let himself be led along by the grip of his master’s hand. “Ah...right. Thank you, Oz.”

“Anything for you, Gil.”


	4. College AU

"Gil, I don't get this," Oz whined, leaning back in his chair. He cracked his knuckles whilst stretching his arms over his head, digging the heel of his shoe into the floor to keep himself from falling backwards. "Can we please take a tiny, tiny break? Just for a bit!"

Gilbert sighed softly as he set down a cup of coffee on the desk aside Oz's computer, planting a kiss to the blond's temple. "Alright, fine, but only for a little bit. You're gonna regret it if you leave your essay off until the last second."

"Mmh." Oz hummed and leaned into the taller's touch. "Thank you, love."

Gilbert took Oz's hand and let him stand up and move themselves over to the nearby couch; he allowed the boy to crawl into his lap and rest his head against Gilbert’s shoulder, pressing into the crook of his neck.

“Tired?” The taller mused, running a hand through Oz’s golden locks at the back of his head.

“Mhm,” Oz responded and nodded slowly. He sounded just as tired as Gilbert presumed him to be despite how he would always joke around and tease the other about needing a break—Gilbert didn’t want to push him too hard, even if he really just wanted to cuddle like this with no reason other than to not do his homework. “You smell nice. Like coffee.”

“That’s probably because I just made you some.”

“Did you?” Oz laughed silently, his body moving with the air in his lungs. “I forgot already.”

“Are you gonna fall asleep on me? I made you the coffee for a reason.” Gilbert laughed along with him and ran his hand up and down the boy’s back, gently massaging him.

Oz had already shut his eyes by then, letting both the hand on his back and in his hair lull him further towards slumber. “That’s your fault,” he began to say, but each word got quieter and quieter.

“Sorry, dear.”

Moments passed in the comfortable silence, and soon enough Oz was snoring calmly on Gilbert’s shoulder while being cradled in his lover’s arms. Surely he would have to resume work on the essay when he woke up, but for now Gilbert allowed him to escape into his dreams for the time being.


	5. Tea Time

"What're you drinking?"

Sharon glanced up and set down her tea cup—Alice's large, curious eyes stared back at her from across the table; apparently she had gotten bored and decided to bother the other girl now. "Barley tea," she responded simply and smiled at the brunette.

"Huh?" Alice furrowed her brow and tilted her head, much like a confused puppy would. "I don't get it. Give me some!" She demanded, stretching her arms over the table to snatch the cup, though Sharon quickly swatted her hands away.

Sighing softly, the ginger took another cup from the set and began to carefully pour some tea in it for her friend. "It's hot," she noted whilst sliding it across the tablecloth towards Alice, "so be careful."

Alice took the cup and brought it to her lips without a second thought; of course, she ended up burning her tongue and almost dropped it when she jerked it away from her on instinct. "Bleh—! Too hot!"

“I told you.” Sharon slid across a cup of ice water she had handy (as she always did when having tea, for she wasn’t perfect either). “Next time listen to me, Alice.”

“But I wanna taste it!” Alice whined, sipping at the water to sooth her burning tongue. “Let me try yours then!” Before there were any protests, the girl snatched up Sharon’s cup and took a large gulp, grinning—though she only gagged again. “Eck—! Tastes like dirt.”

Sharon frowned, ignoring the heat rushing to her cheeks at the thought she couldn’t help having; they had just shared an indirect kiss, hadn’t they? She was sure she read something about one of those before, but Alice couldn’t have possibly meant it like that—but then, why was she the only one embarrassed here?

“I-I see,” the ginger finally muttered after a moment, hiding herself away in the sleeve of her shirt. Alice, of course, paid no mind and instead continued snacking on the plate of macarons and biscuits Sharon had set out for herself (and any potential guests).

“These are yummy though!” The brunette sang happily while continuously stuffing her mouth.


	6. Presents

"Oh, Reim!"

At the sound of such a horribly familiar voice, the brunet almost gagged—almost. Reim tapped the back end of the file in his hands against his desk. "What could you possibly want from me this time, Break?" 

Break pouted and leaned across the desk, waving a signature lollipop at the other man. "I'm so hurt, Reim! I thought you liked me...!" He grimaced, a fake one, and let out a long, dramatic huff. "My poor little heart!"

“Are you going to waste my time, or do you actually need something from me?” Reim repeated, adjusting his glasses slightly, much to Break’s annoyance.

The latter only grumbled in dissatisfaction. “Fine, fine! You’re no fun.” He huffed softly and dug through the pocket of his coat for a moment before holding out a silver bracelet that was decorated with small charms—some of which were flowers, others were different animals. “I wanted you to have this!”

“...What kind of prank is this?”

“So mean!” Break shoved the item into Reim’s hands and then caressed his own face pitifully. “Can’t you just accept a gift from me without criticizing every little thing? What makes you think I’ve done something to it?”

“Every time you’ve given me something before it’s always either caused a disaster or had to do with another stupid prank of yours,” Reim remarked, analyzing the bracelet in his hand (after setting his other work down, of course) so closely it was almost unsettling to watch. Break gagged quietly.

“Well maybe I’ve changed!”

“You? That’s a funny thing to say.” Reim sighed and set the bracelet down on the desk aside his work; he would just worry about it later, since it didn’t seem like Break would be taking it back anytime soon.

Break huffed and stood up straight, closing in on Reim—if the other man wasn’t understanding, then he would just have to teach him a lesson. “Fine then! You got me, Reim!” He grinned, watching the corner of Reim’s lip twitch at the uncomfortable distance they shared—their noses were merely centimeters away from each other now—and then closed the gap to give the other a kiss on the lips. He pulled back quickly, avoiding the automatic swing of Reim’s arm, and then waved before ducking out of the room. “Thanks for the treat, Reim! Bye, now!”

Reim was left there, cheeks heating up ever so hurriedly at the realization of what the clown had just done. He stumbled forward and caught himself on the edge of the desk, gripping the wood until his knuckles turned white, finding himself staring quite intensely at the bracelet.

“...Damn you, Break.”


	7. Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was originally “free day” and I wanted some nice ellileo with friends-to-lovers implications so here they are <3

Leo found himself following the calming piano notes down the hallway—he hadn’t planned on staying any later after school than this, but he was drawn to the sound. One way or another, he was compelled to find out just who or what was producing the noise.

He did, quite easily, too.

Of course it would’ve come from the music club—where else did he think? Still, Leo carefully slid the door open (luckily he hadn’t made enough noise to disturb the figure he now saw sitting at the stool of the piano) and leaned against the doorframe. The person playing looked about his age—his expression was content, soft almost, seemingly caught up in the melody his fingers were producing.

“That was lovely,” Leo said after the last notes faded out, though again he hadn’t planned on that at all. It was too late to take it back.

“Who—?!” The boy stood up quickly, face flushing dark red as he realized he had been watched—or rather, listened to—by someone else. “Who are you?!”

Leo blinked, taking a few steps closer to speak face-to-face with the mystery boy. “Leo Baskerville,” he stated simply, holding out his hand. “Is that your own composition? I’ve never heard it before.”

The boy hesitantly took Leo’s hand. “Er, yes, yes it is. Elliot Nightray, by the way.” He shook it quite firmly, then let go and turned his gaze away. “I didn’t think anyone would be here.”

“I didn’t either.” Leo smiled a bit and hummed. “You’re very good, Elliot. I bet I’m better, though.”

“Huh—?!” Elliot flinched, suddenly turning much more aggressive than Leo thought he might. That only made things more interesting; perhaps Leo would like this person more than he figured he would. “There’s no way! I’m practically married to the piano!”

“Married?” Leo raised and eyebrow and watched in amusement as Elliot became flustered again and struggled to come up with something else to say. “Well, that’s fine, too. Why don’t we play something together then, Elliot?”

Elliot stopped his rambling and looked over at Leo, again hesitating as he followed the other boy to the stool. “Well, that’s fine,” he started, taking a seat beside Leo, “but do you even know anything? Don’t say Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, either.”

Leo snickered and gently nudged Elliot with his elbow. “No, idiot. I probably know more than you, after all.”

“Like hell you do!” Elliot shot back, grumbling as he fixed his sleeves to begin playing again.

Leo readied himself to start the song, snickering at Elliot’s determination to prove himself despite the fact that he had complimented him not only five minutes earlier. Truly, this would be an interesting friendship, wouldn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sabuzure) if you’d like!


End file.
